


Some Assembly Required

by Voltron_tings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actors AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, M/M, Movie AU, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_tings/pseuds/Voltron_tings
Summary: When Hollywood superstar Lance Mcclain gets a role in a new movie he never suspects who is costar is going to be, his arch nemesis Keith Kogane. Add in a PR Showmance and filming, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Alrighty, so why don’t you just start at the top of the page and Mike over here will read with you,” the casting director says.  
Lance takes in a deep breath, he’s done so many of these auditions, it's more a formality than anything at this point. He glances over at Coran, who smiles and gives him a double thumbs up. One more deep breath, and he starts.  
“I can’t just not be with you, you are my everything.” Lance gives his signature longing eyes, the ones that won him a Teen Choice Award.  
“I don’t fit in with you, we could NEVER work.” Mike says with no emotion, not helping Lance at all.  
“You don’t need to fit in, the only place you need to fit in, is in my arms” Lance cringed a little, but kept his cool. Every Young adult movie he makes sounds like this, so it’s nothing he's not used to.  
“Emmett, you mean so much to me,” Mike read out the line, seeming to have less emotion this time then the first. 

“MIKE, I brought you here to help the actors, not act like a zombie. This is why you don’t hire family.” The casting director says with her head in her hands. Lance and Coran glance at each other and then back to the casting director. This might not be the first audition Lance has been to, but definitely the most interesting.

“So, you want us to keep going, or ...?” Lance asks.  
“No you are fine, this was more of a formality anyway, this role was practically written for you,” The casting director looks at the other’s sitting at the table all nodding along, “Thank you for auditioning, and see you friday for the read through.”  
“0-ah Okay, thank you? So I got the role?” Lance looks at Coran to try to fix his confusion, all Coran gives him is another smirk and 2 thumbs up.  
“Yes, you got the role, now please leave. There is another audition soon,” The casting director stands and shakes his hand, “We are very excited to work with you.” She leads him to the door with Coran following behind like a little puppy.

Once the two exited the building, Coran began to act all giddy. He grabbed Lance and drug him to the van.  
“Eeeee, I’m excited for you to meet your castmates. I’m sure you will be very happy to work with...her.” Coran smiles widely.  
“Is it Nyma ?” Lance asks excitedly?  
“Sure!” Coran turns in his seat and tells the driver where to go, the rest of the ride home was quiet. 

******************************  
Turns out, home was also quiet. Hunk had just moved out a month ago with his girlfriend, but yet it felt like a year. Lance sits back on the couch watching reruns of their favorite show, Defenders of the Universe, shoveling potato chips into his mouth.  
“NO DON’T GO IN THERE!” Lance yells at the screen, having seen this episode already, “ALL OF THE CLONES OF YOUR BROTHER ARE THERE!!” Potato chips flew out of his mouth, mentally facepalming at the actions of the characters.  
“Hey, wanna order som-” A pit of sadness hit his stomach, he forgot he was all alone. He left his family to chase his dream, that has now become redundant, and his best friend left him to chase his love. He picks up his phone, and is about text Hunk when he sees a twitter notification. He opens up twitter to see:

@Lancesthighgap  
I would willingly let Lance crush me in his thigh gap.

@FuturemrsMcClain  
Mans is really out here with a middle name of charles. Everyone has their flaws I guess. N-E-ways, go watch All good things for clear skin!

@Nyma  
Bloodlines is in theaters NOW! Come see me and @TheOfficalKeithKogane on the big screen! #Bloodlinesmovie

“Are you KIDDING? HE gets a role in a movie with HER and not ME! The nerve! Obviously the director couldn’t handle a mature actor like Lance.” Lance scoffed and turned off his phone. He stands up grabbing the half eaten bag of potato chips and walks to the kitchen. He puts away the chips, then looking in the now empty fridge.  
I really need to go grocery shopping, I shouldn’t have made Hunk do it all the time. Lance thought. He closed the fridge and walked into the bathroom.  
“Looks like we are having a nice hot shower for dinner.” In the shower he can’t help thinking about Hunk.  
Lance and Hunk had been friends since elementary school, when Hunk moved to Miami in the third grade. On his first day Hunk offered Lance cookies that he had made, even when they were nine Hunk’s cooking was amazing. They had been completely inseparable since, so it was no different when they moved into this apartment together in L.A., at least until Hunk got a girlfriend. Hunk would stay overnight at Shay’s, even whole weeks, leaving Lance alone on movie night. Lance never brought it up because he knew how happy Shay made Hunk, but he missed his friend, and now he was gone.  
“Love is stupid” Lance began to tear up, the hot water mixing with his tear, making it unclear how much he had cried. He just stayed under the water, sobbing, wanting things to go back to elementary school. No emotions, no loneliness, no love or work. Just happiness and shared cookies. Lance hadn’t noticed how long it had been until ice cold water rushed down his back.  
“Oh, oh, oh, cold, cold, cold, too cold.” He quickly shut the water off and put on his robe. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave a pathetic smile before rubbing face cleanser all over, then topping it off with a face mask.  
“Much better” Lance sits on his bed and opens up his computer, looking at showtimes for Bloodlines.  
“I’m gonna show Nyma who her co-star should’ve been,” He turns the mirror and makes finger guns, “Mcclain, Lance Mcclain.”

*****************************************

Lance squints as the lights come pouring in the dark theatre, the credits rolling on screen. He hears conversations happening all around him.  
“That was one of my favorite movies EVER!” One teenage girl exclaims to her group of friends.  
“OMG yeah, Keith was so HAWT in this movie,” Another girl giggles.  
“When he took his shirt off,” Lance can see the teenager visibly blush.  
Lance glared at the girls. “Yea, well I was supposed to play it, but I took time off to help a friend out with some personal issues” The girls looked for the owner of the voice and gasped.  
“LANCE MCCLAIN? ARE you KIDDING?” They all whipped out their cameras and started to take pictures.  
“Yea, and honestly in my opinion it wasn’t the greatest. If I was the star, you would’ve cried harder and the chemistry between the characters would’ve been better.”

The girls looked at him confused, not exactly knowing how to respond, but then slowly shook their heads. Lance stood there awkwardly trying to strike a nonchalant pose. He noticed the awkwardness and slowly exited the theater. 

“Time for a drink. Siri, where is the nearest night club?”  
“The nearest night club ‘Aqua’ is .3 miles away.”  
“Siri open google maps”  
“Alright, Sharpshooter. Beginning your route.”  
The streetlights began to turn on as Lance tried to hurry to the bar. The paparazzi would start to come out around this time to try and find a scandal but Lance has been careful since the Nyma incident and with this new movie happening, he doesn’t need any drama before they even start filming. Once he reached the bar, he is frozen by the loud music coming from inside. He walked in and was very surprised to see all the rainbow flags that were scattered across the bar ceiling.  
“I think I am in the wrong place.”  
“LANCE, is that you?” He hears Nyma scream from across the bar. Lance can barely make out her face in the dark lighting as she tries to make her way to him.  
“Nyma, what are you doing here,” Lance has to grab her arm to steady her, “and it's only 9:00 how are you already plastered?”  
“I wanted to go somewhere fun and my stylist said he would take me here. So I invited the cast since we all deserve a night to loosen up with the movie finally being released.” She smiled widely, slurring her words.  
“Wait, did you say the whole cast is here?” Nyma turns around in lances arms as he says this, and that is when Lance sees him. He’s sitting in a booth in the corner by himself. Typical, Lance thinks, He comes to a club, just to sit by himself in the corner.  
“Yeah, even beef, I mean Keith is here, come let’s go see him,” Before Lance knows it he is being dragged by Nyma across the club to Keith’s booth.  
“KEITH! Come dance with us! Lance wants you to dance with us, come with us, we will tango, do the salsa, or even ballroom dance, and ev-” Nyma was cut off as Lance hushed her.  
“Sorry, she is really drunk if you can’t tell. Also for the record, she wanted you to dance, not me.” Lance said sternly.  
“Yea, yea, I know. Also….heard you didn’t like the movie.” Keith smirked and finished his statement with a snotty tone. “Nice of you to come support your fellow actor”  
“What, how did you-. I-, I haven’t seen the movie!” Lance stuttered, his face turning red with embarrassment.  
“Yea, you did. Some girls posted about it on twitter and I showed him!” Nyma exclaimed.  
“Nyma you suck. Anyways, yea I hated the movie, I think I should’ve played the part but I had to hel-” Keith cut Lance off.  
“To help a friend with personal issues, yea I know. How noble of you. Anyways, I should be getting home, I start filming for a new movie on Friday and I want to be well rested.” Keith laughs a little and pats Nyma’s back as he walks out.  
“You guys were sooooooo flirting.” Nyma giggled.  
“Nyma, again, you suck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but with quarantined we found time to write! Enjoy chapter 2!

Keith orders an Uber and begins to walk outside. Once his eyes catch the neon lights of L.A. at night he hears a voice calling after him.   
“Hey, Mullet, I wasn’t done talking with you. I wanna explain” Lance rushes up behind him out of breath.   
“Romeo, You’re fine. It’s not a big deal. I get it, you needed to get some pointers for your next movie,” Keith smirked and looked around for the small black chevy that was supposed to be there soon.   
“Ha Ha funny. The only reason I went to see it was for Nyma, I wanted to support a friend.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck shyly.   
Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance, “Oh, so that's what you guys are calling it, ‘friends’ huh?”  
“Yea, friends. “ Lance glared at Keith for a short second. A honk interrupted the two.   
“My Uber is here. You have fun with your ‘friend’ Nyma. Also make sure that she gets home safe, she has an interview tomorrow,” Keith laughed at himself and hopped into the car. He watched through the tinted windows as Lance stood on the curb. Pleased with his snippy jabs at the other male, he sat in silence the whole ride home. 

*************************************************************************

Once the car had reached the apartment building, Keith tipped the driver and then made his way up to his room. He reeked of cigarettes and alcohol, and not by choice, so he quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and then walked into the kitchen. Shiro wasn’t home considering the fact that Keith wasn’t bombarded by questions about how his day was.  
On the kitchen counter was a small picture of Shiro and Keith when they were young. They met in the foster home that Keith was handed to shortly after his parents had died. Shiro had already been in the system for a few years so he took Keith under his wing, turned into his big brother. Somehow it had almost been easier back then, Keith found himself wishing he could go back. Keith sighed to himself and went to raid the fridge for some leftovers, finding only a week old take-out box with a steak in it.   
“Whatever, live fast, die young.” He dumped the steak onto a plate and shoved in the microwave. Keith then grabbed some goldfish crackers out of the pantry and sat on the counter waiting for the steak to be done. Once the beep from the microwave sounded, Keith grabbed the plate and sat down on the couch.   
“Movie time” Keith flicked through the recommended movies, suddenly Cosmo came barreling out of Shiro’s room and jumped onto the sofa.   
“Hey, there buddy. Wanna accompany me on my movie binge?” Cosmo barked and laid down on his lap. Keith continued searching for a movie when a familiar face popped up on the screen. Lance.  
“Romeo oh Romeo, your ego is about as large as the abyss in your head” He pressed play on the movie, and started to eat his dinner. 

********************************************************************************

“You go after her, you idiot!” Keith yelled through sobs, the door to the apartment opened. Shiro walked through the door, completely confused about the situation that he had walked into.   
“You alright?” Shiro set some grocery bags on the counter of the kitchen and walked over to the couch to sit on the opposite side of Keith.   
“Yea, I’m fine. It’s just because of the movie” Keith wiped his tears away and smiled. Shiro began to pet Cosmo and laughed.   
“Yea, the movie, not the guy standing in the rain right now, who you have been pining over for the past 3 years?” Shiro just continued to pet the large black and white dog.   
“Shut up.” Keith grabbed his plate and empty bag of goldfish, placing the dish in the sink and throwing away the bag.   
“You wanna put away the groceries too while you are up?” Shiro asks.  
“No, you bought them. Besides I have to go to bed. I’m gonna be leaving early tomorrow for that new movie I’m starting,” Keith begins to walk to his room.   
“Well, I don’t have an arm.” Shiro pops off his prosthetic arm and throws it down the hallway for Cosmo to go fetch.   
“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic.” Keith walks back into the kitchen and does what is asked of him. Cosmo brings back Shiro’s arm.   
“Thanks buddy.” The older male gives the dog a rub on the head and yawns. “I think I’m gonna go to bed, I’m gonna be going with you to the cold read of your new movie.” Shiro gets up and goes into his bedroom. Cosmo follows the older into the room as well.   
“I’m so happy that I am appreciated in this household.” Keith finished up cleaning and then went into the bathroom to do his nighttime routine and get ready for bed. He laid in his bed and started to let a couple tears fall before sleep took over his body.   
********************************************************************************

“Earth to Keith,” Shiro waves his hand in front of Keith’s face.  
“Sorry” Keith looks around at the room of people sitting at a large table. A short, red headed girl stands up and walks over to the two men.   
“Hey, I’m Pidge, you can take a seat in the middle, your co-star will hopefully be here soon.” Pidge motions towards the chair. Keith takes his seat and Shiro sits in the back corner and gives the younger male a thumbs up.   
Keith starts to page through the script sitting in front of him, not even registering the entrance of someone new at the door. It’s not until someone sits next to Keith that he even looks up.  
“Lance? What are you doing here?” Keith looks around for cameras because he must be getting punked.  
“What am I doing here? I should be asking you the same thing Mullet.” Lance shoots back at Keith.  
“This is my new movie? The one I’m starring in? Of course you wouldn't know what that's like.”  
“Well there must be some mistake because this is MY movie that I’M starring in.”   
“Hate to break it to you Romeo, but no one wants to see you stare longingly at a girl with a constipated look on your face. So there is no way that this is your movie.”  
Lance just sits there stunned for a second, the comment clearly hitting home. “Yeah well…… at least I.. I don’t have a mullet!”  
“Wow, real original with that one.” Keith begins to roll up his sleeve when Coran walks into the room.   
“Boyssss, I am so glad to see you getting along so well” He takes a chair and shoves himself in between the two. “Now, who’s ready to get started, why don’t our two leads, aka love interests, get to know each other”  
“LOVE INTERESTS!” Both boys exclaim as they leap out of their seats.  
“No one told me that I would have to work with… with… with HIM!” Lance spits in Keiths’s direction.  
“Trust me Romeo, this is just as surprising for me as it is you.”  
Coran remains as calm as ever, “The studio thought that it would be great to have the two biggest teenage actors together in this movie, really help sell tickets.”  
“So why did you cast Lance, he is quite literally the definition of straight boy.” Keith said.   
“Keep talking like that, and maybe we will cast someone else” Coran lowers his voice and glares at Keith.   
“Got it” Keith sat back in his chair. He glances back at Shiro in the corner, and gets met with an intense glare. Keith turns back around and starts to flip through his script again.  
“Hey, I can play a gay guy. Plenty of actors have gone gay for pay” Lance says defensivley.   
“Enough with the fighting, let’s begin with the read through” Pidge slams her script down on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading the first chapter of Some Assembly Required! Please like and comment and share!


End file.
